The present invention relates to a positioning device for holding a hook screw which is inserted in a slot of the device and attracted by a magnet so that the user needs not to hold the hook screw by his hand.
A conventional hook screw generally includes a hook portion and a shank portion which extends from the hook portion and includes threads defined in an outer periphery of the shank. The hook screw is fixed to a wall by the threaded shank and the hook portion is convenient for hooking an object. It is inconvenient to fix the hook screw on walls because the hook portion is flat and large that is not easily to be held by hand and the other hand of the user operates the tool to rotate or punch the hook screw on walls. The shank is not easily to be maintained perpendicularly to the wall not only because the length of the shank is short, but also the hook portion affecting the force applying on the hook portion. This is more obvious when the operation for fixing the hook screws at a distance from the floor, the users need to hold the hook screws by one hand and to use the tool by the other hand.
The present invention intends to provide a positioning device that holds the hook screw in the device so that the user simply holding the tubular device without problem of positioning the hook screws.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a positioning device for holding hook screws and the positioning device comprises a tubular body having a passage and a first slot is defined through a wall of the body and communicates a first open end of the body. A second slot is defined through a wall of the body and has two closed ends. A magnet is embedded in the wall of the body and located close to the first open end. A ring is received in a second open end of the body.
A holding assembly comprises a first piece movably mounted to the body and a second piece is fixedly mounted to the body. A spring is mounted to the body and biased between the first piece and the second piece. A rod is movably inserted into the passage via the second open end of the body and extends through the ring. A magnet is connected to a distal end of the rod and located in the body.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.